


Four Seasons

by rvsirene



Series: Hayffie Summer Week [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hayffie Summer Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvsirene/pseuds/rvsirene
Summary: Hayffie throughout the seasons.





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hayffie summer week :)  
Day 1: It's Summer Already!

_ **summer** _

The first time Haymitch Abernathy meets Effie Trinket, it's unbearably hot.

Summer in District Twelve is unusually sunny this year and it's clear the new escort didn't think that through when she packed. She’s wearing an all black feathered outfit that makes her look like a crow and Haymitch had wasted no time insulting her.

"I see you're more transparent then the last, huh sweetheart?" He'd chuckled bitterly when she outstretched her hand to greet him. "You've come dressed as the grim reaper!" He had found it hilarious. The mayor, on the other hand, had looked uncomfortable.

But Effie Trinket simply looked him up and down under her thick lashes and let out and irritated huff.

"Awh, come on princess, don't get your feathers ruffled.” And then he burst into laughter again.

Her responding glare was both amusing and _slightly_ arousing.

The mayor had left as soon as he could.

And he found himself stuck in a room with his new escort.

She was fanning her hand to her face, clearly trying to keep cool.

Haymitch pretended it was the constant movement that was drawing his eyes to her.

Not because the bare legs and shoulders of her dress were distracting him.

_ **spring** _

Effie's favourite season used to be spring.

The colours, the celebrations, the fashion, Effie had loved it all wholeheartedly.

That was before she started sleeping with her victor.

Now, even the prospect of buying new spring dresses was dull. Because she knew that _soon_, she would see him again.

And she hated it.

They weren't exclusive, she could date someone else in the months between them seeing each other again. She could even fill her time with one night stands.

He had ruined her for other men.

She hated how _boring_ it was with other men. The way they wouldn't argue, the way they couldn't make her blood boil with lust until she practically jumped them, the way they just _let_ her do whatever she wanted...

It all felt too gentle. Regardless of how gentle the actual act was, the pent up feelings, the satisfaction... It wasn't there with other men.

And so, she had stopping trying.

And Effie hated herself for it.

And she hated spring even more for bringing these feelings to light.

_ **fall** _

Fall was quickly becoming Haymitch's favourite time of year.

Before, he would wallow during the fall. After bringing back tributes in body bags, he would stock up on liquor and food and hideaway in his house.

Originally, he had told himself it was to respect the families. To give them time to grieve without seeing him.

At some point it had become a punishment. A way to make himself feel better about having failed another set of kids. And then... A way to punish himself for thinking about his escort non-stop.

That was, until the 70th Hunger Games.

The victors are invited back because there's problems with Annie Cresta. They're a _distraction_. But Haymitch isn't nearly as popular as the others and so he finds himself with a lot of spare time on his hands.

Spare time that Effie has no qualms filling for him.

It almost doesn't feel like it's been a couple of weeks this time. They're desperate for one another like never before. Every time Haymitch can get away with it, he's pushing her against a wall or a bed.

They don't even start arguments anymore.

He comes to her room every night and it just feels natural to slip between the covers and kiss her... It feels natural to wake up in her bed, to watch her dress for the day and put on her make up...

He doesn't even realise he's doing it until Chaff corners him at a party.

He asks where Haymitch has been, and he has no forthcoming answer.

_ **winter** _

"Really, they could have warned us it would be so icy!" Someone from the prep team behind Effie exclaimed.

Effie didn't pay them any mind, only speeding up when she saw the sign for Victor's Village come into view.

She was eager.

Eager to see her new victors, to check on them and make sure they were alright. There were rumours spreading through the circles she orbited, about the quell, about the doubts of Katniss and Peeta's relationship...

They were _silly_ rumours, Effie knew that.

But still she felt a sense of relief after having seen them both alive and well. Katniss was still a little cold to her but she responded to Effie's hug and that was progress.

"Now, where is your mentor?" Effie sighed in mock irritation. She tried not to let her voice betray how eager she was to see him, and if Portia's amused smile was any indication, she failed.

"I think he's still in bed..." Peeta frowned. _Good_, Effie thought cheekily, _that's_ _exactly_ _where_ _she_ _wanted_ _him_...

Her thoughts must have been clear on her face.

Portia laughed.

Katniss looked at the stylist with confusion before exchanging a similar look with Peeta.

Not that Effie could care, she was too busy excusing herself to go and find him.

* * *

_ **summer** _

Haymitch pulled open the curtains, squinting at the blinding sun that was hiding behind them.

"See?" He said. "Ain't the sun your favourite thing or something?" He turned to look at Effie, who was still sat in the corner of the bed.

She didn't answer.

"Come on sweetheart..." he coaxed. She liked it when he called her sweetheart nowadays, Haymitch thinks if reminds her of before. "I'll run you a bath, you can pick a dress and we'll go for a walk."

Effie looks up but she doesn't move. He can see the anxiety in her eyes, the _fear_ of stepping out of her comfort zone. She has issues sometimes with leaving her room...

“I'll make a picnic basket, we can invite the kids and pretend to be oblivious to their flirting." She smiles a little at that.

Haymitch outstretches his hand to her, offering to pull her up as well as comfort her.

She only hesitates slightly.

It's progress and he's happy with it.

_ **spring** _

"Good morning," Effie purrs before placing a kiss on Haymitch's lips.

"Hmm..." Haymitch murmurs as he wakes slowly. Unsurprisingly, his hands find her waist and then her hips. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

"Because it is 11am and I want someone to make me a proper lunch," She replies. Haymitch's eyes are open properly now and he's looking more awake. "I was thinking pancakes..." His gaze travels down her thoughtfully as he considers the offer.

"What's in it for me?" His hands curl around her hips again. Effie smiles in amusement at the hope on his face...

"I will eat the whole plate," she promises, even though she knows he's going to make too many and she won't be able to finish.

Haymitch chuckles, clearly having worked this out too.

"No you won't," he snorts. "But I'll take you eating something else instead." She should be appalled at him, but instead Effie finds herself giggling with him.

"That was _awful_," she comments with a small slap on his chest as she gets out of bed. "I shouldn't be so nice to you, you're a vulgar old man." Effie doesn't get far before he's trapping her against his chest.

"But it's worth it, right sweetheart?" He murmurs against her neck.

"Of course darling." She's rewarded with a kiss on her shoulder before he's letting her go, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Let's go make those pancakes," he announces. "And you're going to eat all of them."

Effie rolls her eyes but follows anyway.

She loves lazy spring days.

_ **fall** _

"Do you remember that time I stayed in the city for the victory tour?" Haymitch asks one night.

They're on the porch, it's getting cold this time of year but they're cuddling together for warmth. His glass of whiskey is almost finished and her tea was gone a while ago...

"When Annie won?" Effie asked unnecessarily. "I don't remember it in detail."

"We spent the whole time in bed," he chuckled. "Do you remember the night we did it-"

"Alright! I'm remembering!" Effie said quickly. "This is not an appropriate conversation to have outside."

"Everyone's asleep," he countered.

"They might not be," Effie argued. "Besides, I certainly don't want to talk about that before I go to bed."

"Are you sure?" He wiggled his eyebrows and let his hand slide from her waist to her hips teasingly. She grabbed his hand and held it instead, stopping his movements.

"I am tired," she pouted. "Maybe tomorrow morning."

"You're busy." He made a face. "You have to be up early for the ceremony."

"Oh yes!" Effie squealed excitedly, _right_ in his ear. Haymitch didn't stifle his wince. "I can't believe I forgot. Are you coming to help? The fall festival could do with an extra pair of arms."

"Maybe, depends on whether I get to have you at the end of it," he says very seriously.

"You can always have me," Effie counters softly. "You silly man, don't you know you're stuck with me?" The conversation has taken a soppy turn so Haymitch smirks instead.

"I'll certainly be stuck with you when you make me carry you to bed."

And yet, he will do it anyway.

_ **winter** _

"Look! Haymitch! It is snowing!" Effie called from the living room.

When faced with no response she turned around to find Haymitch's head sticking out of the kitchen...

"You are cute," he mocked. Effie frowned and glared in a - _hopefully_ \- threatening manner.

"Did you just call me cute?" She warned.

"You _are_," he said with a silly grin. "You're like a child."

She felt herself soften.

She _loved_ when Haymitch was like this, happy and carefree.

It was more frequent these days, the war and the games were far behind them. Now it almost felt like it never happened, her nightmares had died down and he managed to drink less and less...

They were getting old. _Together._

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyy, I know it was pretty bad. But I promise it gets better (or at least I hope?). The original thing I wrote was just getting longer and longer... And I wasn’t sure I’d have the time to finish it AND then do the other days so I did rewrite this haha. I promise I will finish the original & post it one day though! So please don’t be too disappointed.


End file.
